


Snow White Queen [Fanvid]

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Embedded Video, Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Gen, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: “You belong to me, my snow white queen. There’s nowhere to run so let’s just get it over. Soon I know you’ll see you’re just like me…”aka the one where Ten’s a creepy stalker





	Snow White Queen [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Verses: Reinette's POV  
> Chorus: Ten's POV


End file.
